This invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the slide stroke of a press machine.
As for the slide stroke adjusting apparatus of the kind specified, a mechanism has heretofore been employed which comprises an eccentric drum fitted from the outside to eccentric part of an eccentric shaft, and a connecting rod fitted from the outside thereof to said eccentric drum, said connecting rod being operatively connected to the slide, thereby permitting said eccentric drum to rotate relative to said eccentric part.
Such construction enables the stroke of the slide to be adjusted as desired because of a difference in the upward and downward strokes of the connecting rod when the eccentric drum is rotated relative to the eccentric part; however such conventional stroke adjusting apparatus has been disadvantageous in that it is complicated in structure and requires troublesome stroke adjusting operations.